


Wolf In The Woods

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrid bts, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Reader-Insert, wolf hybrid namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: During a late-night stroll through the woods, you take shelter in an abandoned cabin.





	1. Chapter 1

You had always loved the woods. When you were little it was your playground, your imaginary territory. As you grew older, it became your refuge from the rest of the world. Most importantly it was the place where your home was nestled and where you met the wolf.

One night after tossing and turning, you decided to go for a walk to clear your head. Most people would be scared to roam a forest at night, but not you. The moon painted the forest in grey hues and illuminated the path ahead. The thoughts that kept you up slowly faded away with every step you took. You let out a deep sigh, stuffing your hands in the pockets of your hoodie.

Perhaps mother nature had a lot on her mind too. The sky suddenly opened, and her tears came pouring down. The sudden rainfall interrupted your walk. You ran off the path, heading toward your hideout. Soon enough, you saw the small cabin.

It was a few summers ago when you discovered the place. You figured it was an abandoned summer cottage, remnants of the previous tenants indicating so. There were pictures of the family, knitted quilts and a few amenities left behind. Still the dust and debris told you the family no longer cared for the property.

After much thought, you decided to make it your secret hideout. You packed up the belongings of the previous owners and cleaned out the dirt and gravel. To make it a bit homier, you stocked up on candles, novels and nonperishable food items. Soon enough it was a perfect place to go. You never left anything too valuable there, because the door’s lock was busted.

You ran up the porch steps and quickly went inside. The sound of the falling rain dulled from the protection of the roof. The first indication you had that you weren’t alone was the candle that was lit on the old coffee table. You held your breath as you tiptoed to the kitchen. There were empty tin cans littering the counters. The floorboards creaked behind you, causing you to whip around.

There, towering above you was a man. He had grey hair, despite his youthful face. His curious gaze quickly morphed into shock as you screamed in fright. It was then that you noticed the pointed ears on his head. He must be a hybrid.  
“Wh-Who….what?” you stuttered.

The boy sniffed at the air.

“You own this place?” he asked.

“Not really. It’s abandoned but I use it…who are you?”

“Your smell is all over this place. I’m nobody…”

“Have you been living here?” The hybrid took a few steps closer to you, fixing you with a calculating gaze. He didn’t seem eager to answer your questions, but it was easy to see the truth. His clothes were wrinkled and smudged with dirt and he held one of your books in his hands.

“Look,” you began, “I won’t call the police or anything. I’d probably get in trouble for using this place too.” His chin jutted out as he mulled over your words.

“Namjoon,” he finally uttered. It took you a moment to realize that was his name. You nodded and offered your own.

“Y/N. How long have you been here Namjoon?” His ears fell to the side as he looked away.

“Few weeks,” he mumbled.

“Where…where did you live before this?”

“My own- I lived with this woman a few miles from here. But she…” His hand tightened on the book, crumpling it in his grip. “…she wanted a cuter wolf hybrid and kicked me out.”

You shook your head. “That’s terrible. I’m sorry to hear that.” Namjoon looked at you with a surprised expression, which he quickly masked. It didn’t slip past you however. With a gentle hand, you took the book out of his grip and set it on the shabby kitchen table.

“I live just a mile from here. You can join me for dinner and wash up.” The hybrid bowed his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Alright.”

When you got home, both of you were dripping wet from the rain. You quickly took off your shoes and grabbed some fresh towels. Namjoon seemed hesitant to go further than the entry way.

“You can come in,” you assured. He slowly entered your living room, his eyes taking in every detail.

“Your scent is stronger here,” he said.

“Well I do live here. Come on, I can show you the bathroom.” Namjoon followed you into there, where you showed him how to work the shower. You made sure to give him some fresh towels before exiting. His clothes were a mess, so you popped those into the washer. In the mean time he could borrow some of your father’s clothes.

You were rummaging around in the guest bedroom closet when you felt someone tap your shoulder. After yelping in surprise, you turned around to see Namjoon. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and a few droplets from his hair trickled down his golden skin. Heat rushed to your cheeks and you quickly averted your eyes.

“Where are my clothes?” he asked.

“I…um…washer…here.” You blindly shoved a pair of pants and a shirt into his hands before quickly exiting the room. Had you looked back, you would’ve seen the wolfish smirk Namjoon was wearing.

To distract yourself, you started on dinner. You had made homemade soup just yesterday and there was plenty left over. While reheating that, you popped a baguette in the oven. You poured yourself a glass of wine and leaned on the counter, sipping at it. Namjoon entered the kitchen, fully dressed. He sniffed the air again.

“Smells good,” he commented. You smiled and stirred the soup.

“Thank you, I made it myself. It should be hot in just a few minutes. Um, do you want something to drink?” Namjoon eyed your glass of wine on the counter. “Wine?” He smiled shyly, his dimples appearing. With a nod of affirmation, you were uncorking the bottle and pouring him a glass.

By the time dinner was over, Namjoon and you were sufficiently buzzed. He ate three helpings of soup and was now leaning back in his chair smiling.

“Thank you. For everything. It’s really kind of you to let a stranger into your home,” he said, his face flushed from the alcohol. You smiled, slowly climbing the hill to drunkville.

“You don’t seem like a stranger to me,” you said. And you meant it. There was something familiar about him and you felt comfortable around him, when he wasn’t shirtless. Namjoon grinned widely.

“I agree.” You felt your inhibitions slowly slip away, making you giggle freely at him. Glasses were filled once more before you both retired to the couch. You blindly turned on the television before turning to Namjoon. He had set his glass of wine on the coffee table. He noticed your stare and turned to look at you as well.

“You can stay here you know,” you said.

“I’ll be out of your hair in the morning.”

“No, I mean, you can live here. I have an extra bedroom.” Namjoon’s ears twitched in surprise.

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yup,” you said with a large grin. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Y/N, you don’t really know me…”

“True, but I’ve seen enough. You’re a gentle soul, I can tell.”

“Have you ever taken care of a hybrid before?”

“No, but I’m willing to learn.”

Namjoon opened his mouth to pose another question but nothing fell out. He looked away, deep in thought. His serious expression made you laugh and crawl over to him. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it, a sincere smile on your face. A shiver rocketed down Namjoon’s spine. He felt his heart swell and he immediately grasped your hand. He knew this feeling, it was one he had waited for his entire life. The first contact with his mate.

“I’ll stay.”

*THREE MONTHS LATER*

“Joonie! Have you seen my green sweater?”

“No, isn’t in your closet?” he asked, hugging you from behind. You sighed and relaxed into his embrace, head leaning against his firm chest.

“I can’t find it anywhere and I really want to wear it.”

“You can wear one of my sweaters,” he offered, kissing the top of your head. You looked up at him and grinned.

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Namjoon smiled back at you.

“It’s bigger than I thought,” you said, giving the sleeve a good flap. Namjoon’s tail wagged behind him as he scooped you up.

“Ah, jagiya you’re so cute,” he gushed. He carried you over to the couch, where he sat down with you in his lap. “Now everyone will know you’re my mate.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. In turn you rolled your eyes.

“I think everyone in town knows we’re together.”

“Do you think it was making out in the park or playing footsie in that Italian restaurant?” he asked with mock concern.

“I think it was being caught having sex in between the church pews,” you sighed. You both laughed at the memory, far enough removed that you were no longer mortified.

“You just smelled so good that day, I couldn’t help myself,” Namjoon said, nuzzling into your neck. His innocent gestures soon turned serious. Before you knew it, he had you lying on the couch beneath him. Namjoon gave you a look that always precipitated your love-making. He burrowed his hands underneath the heavy fabric of the sweater, feeling the soft skin of your tummy. Before he could reach his final destination, there was a knock at the door.

“They’re early,” you sighed. Namjoon simply huffed, his head falling in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey I love your wolf in the woods story so I was wondering if you could write how Namjoon and the reader built their relationship. I’ll love to read about it. Btw you are an awesome writer💙🎊
> 
>  
> 
> Oh sure babe! This will be bullet points because it wouldn’t be a drabble if I went all out with it. 💙 I’m sorry for the wait!

-Since the first night Namjoon knows that Y/N is his mate.

-He does his best to play it cool and not make any moves unless Y/N shows interest.

-Well, Y/N is interested quickly. The moment she woke up to him reading in the living room with glasses perched on the end of his nose, she was done for.

-Y/N is a bit shy with showing interest so she did it in subtle ways, like making his favorite food or petting him a lot.

-This little run around game continued until they went out for coffee one afternoon. The barista was hitting on Y/N when she was obviously not interested. (*insert frustrated wolf joonie*). Desperate to get the guy off her back, she grabbed Namjoon’s hand and said, “This is my boyfriend.”

-As soon as that left her mouth, all three of them stood there with wide eyes. The barista is like, “Oh shit her boyfriend is tall and a wolf hybrid, he could kick my ass into next week.” Joon is thinking, “Oh MY GOD SHE’S HOLDING MY HAND AND CALLING ME HER BOYFRIEND. PINCH YOURSELF NAMJOON IS THIS A DREAM?” All the while Y/N is thinking “WHAT DID I JUST SAY? IT JUST FELL OUT. I JUST TOOK HIS HAND. Oh my god his hand is so big and warm. Oh god, I can’t let go. How long do I have to do this? Do I have to pretend to be his girlfriend the whole time we’re here? How do I do that?”

-Needless to say, the rest of their visit was awkward and tense.

-When they got home Y/N wanted to clear the air. “Namjoon, I’m sorry about saying that back there. I didn’t mean to impose on you.”

-“It’s fine…I kinda…ilikedit,” he mumbled.

-“You what?”

-“I…” *clears throat* “I liked it.”

-“O-Oh. Really?”

-“Yeah,” *cue shy Joonie blushing and looking away.*

\- *Y/N just silent and contemplating reality*

\- *silence*

\- “I liked it too.”

-*cue wagging tail and Joonie hugging her tight. *

-Once Joonie put her down he gentle cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. It quickly became heated, and he growled out “my mate” on accident.

\- “What?” Y/N stopped with a flushed face.

\- Namjoon’s ears fell to the side. “Y-You’re my mate. I’ve known since the first night here.”

\- “Mate as in like…fated…person?”

\- “Yeah, it’s…it’s a wolf thing.”

\- Y/N answers by resuming the intense make out session.


End file.
